Han
Han is the Third Rashō (meaning leader) in the brutal authoritarian land of Asura. Biography Together with Kaioh and Hyo, Han has been trained in the forbidden assassination Martial art, Hokuto Ryuken, the evil twin of the Hokuto Shin Ken martial art used by series protagonist, Kenshiro. When Kaioh turned Asura into a dictatorship based on martial arts skill, Han easily fought his way into becoming third Rasho. When the audience first meets Han, he is being shaven by a servant, here Han explains to the barber he is always in danger of being assassinated and that he lost count of failed assassination attempts after the 100th time. Shorty after this, a servant woman offers Han some wine. Han stares at the woman, then gives the wine to one of his many dogs. The dog dies instantly after drinking the poisoned wine. Han's servants threateningly surround the maiden, but Han stops them. Han then tells the woman to watch, as he drinks the whole poisoned wine goblet with no ill effect. Han explains his body is immune to all poisons, he then tells his would be assassin, she will be forced to serve here for the rest of her life, and then makes her get another glass of wine. The audience is then introduced to another aspect of Han, his desire to sate his terrible boredom. An Asuran fighter who has just entered the Warrior caste has been arranged to meet up with Han, when the warrior says he has no ambition and only desires to serve Han, Han is displeased and before the warrior can react, kills him with an attack too fast to be seen. The Shuran Hunter, Shachi, with the maiden Lin in tow, enters the castle in disguise. However Han sees through this disguise and throws two chess pieces at Shachi. Han is amused by Shachi desire to kill him, he easily defeats and wounds Shachi. Shachi, admitting Han is the superior opponents, offers Lin to Han, Lin tells Han that Kenshiro will endhim. Han is entertained by such foolish words, only to find out Kenshiro has a checkmate at his chessboard, true to Lin's words. Very amused and pleased to see a worthy opponent, Han says he and Kenshiro can settle their battle in his personal arena. After a long and difficulty battle Kenshiro manages to disable Han's eyesight and then morally wounds him with the Hyakuretsu Ken. Before Han dies, he reveals Kenshiro's birth was in the Land of Asura. Afterwards, Han's body is found by his friend, Hyo, who vows vengeance on Kenshiro and gives Han a proper Asura funeral. Characteristics Han is a tall and muscular man with piercing green eyes, slicked black hair and a matching thin mustache. He is noted to be a very handsome man, having a perfect 5 in appearance in a official character stat guide for the series. Han is depicted in the series as a cruel and merciless martial artist who cares for no ones life, not even his own. Han has no remorse for the men he has killed. Above of all Han is obsessed with finding challenge in life. Before Han killed the aforementioned soldier who admitted to having no ambition of his own, Han said a life with no ambition wasn't a life worth living at all. Despite his cruel qualities, Han was noted to be like a brother to the noble rasho, Hyo, indicating Han has some redeeming qualities. As it is revealed that Hokuto Ryuuken's demonic aura corrupts its users, its extremely likely Han's personality took a turn for the worse due to his overuse of the martial art. Abilities Han uses hurricane-like Hokuto Ryū Ken techniques. Han was so fast that his moves could not be seen by an average person. Trivia *Han's design was based on Freddie Mercury. Much like his inspiration, Han was remarked to be a very handsome man. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Han Han Han Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Fist of the North Star Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Strategic Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Category:Necessary Evil